


Её страхи

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	

— Я знаю все твои страхи, — шепчет Бармаглот.  
Ее голос над ухом, ее голос внутри разума, ее голос проникает в кости, ее голос повсюду.  
— Я знаю, что причиняет тебе боль.  
Анастасия видит себя, себя прошлую… нет, будущую. Босую, в обносках, единственную в целом мире. Все, кто боялся ее — смеются.  
Видит собственную мать, которая говорит: «Ты — ничтожество. Ты умрешь нищей старухой!»  
А потом Анастасия видит свое лицо в зеркале, видит, как кожа тускнеет, как вваливаются щеки, как пролегают глубокие морщины и западают глаза, как темнеют и ломаются зубы, как седеют и выпадают волосы.  
— Я чувствую, как бьется твое маленькое сердечко.   
Голос Бармаглот все так же близок, он стал ее мыслями.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Анастасия, не зная, о чем именно.  
В зеркале — лицо трупа. Она видит, как разрывается иссохшая кожа, обнажая зубы; черви лезут в глазницы, поедают ее лицо; она видит, как проступают кости черепа.  
Анастасия отворачивается от зеркала и оказывается посреди улицы, вокруг нее люди. Они спешат мимо, не обращая на нее внимания. Торговка с тележкой отталкивает ее с дороги, мужчина с вязанкой поющих грибов, бурчит:  
— Поди прочь, грязная нищенка!  
Две феи переглядываются и пролетают мимо, зажав носы. Анастасия поднимает руку, желая применить магию, хоть просто выпустить сноп искр. Но ничего не выходит. Какой-то мальчишка смеется, показывая на нее пальцем. Скоро к нему присоединяются другие. Все смеются над Анастасией.  
Она зажимает уши — и вокруг наступает тишина. Тьма окружает ее.  
— Ты потеряла все, — говорит Бармаглот, теперь она стоит напротив ее. — Свою власть, свою магию, свою красоту.  
Анастасия плачет.  
— Но я могу все тебе вернуть, — добавляет Бармаглот и протягивает руку.  
Анастасия смотрит на нее.  
— И любовь? — спрашивает она непослушными губами.  
Анастасия сама не знает, почему заговорила об этом.  
— Любовь не обещаю, — говорит Бармаглот, обходя ее.  
Она только похожа на человека, но движения, выражение лица, поворот головы выдает в ней что-то иное. Она — как насекомое или ящерица. Или паук.  
Оказываясь за спиной Анастасии, Бармаглот прижимается к ней, обхватывает грудь через одежду, лижет шею и шепчет:  
— Страсть — уже ближе.  
И кусает.  
Теперь ее руки везде, горячие пальцы касаются Анастасии, и платье им не преграда. Они проводят по ее животу, лезут в рот, обхватывают ягодицы, царапают бедра и проникают внутрь, там, где уже горячо и мокро от возбуждения. Так не должно быть, но Анастасия ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Она охает и дергается вперед, но Бармаглот держит ее и опять кусает шею, не то наказывая, не то награждая.  
— Ты ведь хочешь этого? — спрашивает Бармаглот. — И ты согласна на все, чтобы твои страхи не сбылись?  
— Да-а, — стонет Анастасия и чувствует, как мир вокруг нее рассыпается миллионом зеркальных осколков.


End file.
